narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mistaken Identities
The masked man merely shifted his head slightly backwards to avoid the haymaker thrown by the titanic man standing in front of him. The masked man was tall, but much smaller in both build and height than his opponent—a burly, very dark skinned bald man who looked like he could chew a crocodile in half, with muscles the size of Brussels bulging and tensing as each of the attacks thrown by his thick arms barely came close to the man in the mask. The bald bulldozer simply failed to realise that he was facing an enemy several centuries beyond his own skill; as a noted hero of Konohagakure lay behind the mask—Densetsu. The missed haymaker failed to deter the big buffoon, as his brawn clearly clouded his brains. He lumbered forward, tossing shockingly quick, but clumsy punches forward which could no doubt smash Densetsu's facial bones to a pulp if they landed. If they landed. As he launched another punch, the Uchiha finally made his move, darting forward in a flash with incredible momentum; ducking under those sickening arms and burying his foot into the knee of the enormous man, before quickly twisting and delivering a brutal back-kick to the man's groin. While his manhood screamed out to him in agony, the hulking behemoth dropped to his knees with his hands desperately fumbling at his private region as he futilely attempted to soothe the intense pain surging up his body; reminiscent to a child attempting to hold its' bladder in. In a blink of an eye or less Densetsu drove a knee into his gaping mouth in the briefest instant, knocking out several teeth and sending the seemingly monstrous being sprawling backwards to the ground, unconscious. The three other surrounding men who had been behind their large comrade, banking on him to easily bash away the masked twerp who had suddenly shown up in front of their gang's building uninvited, now backed away in hesitation. The smiles on their faces had been wiped out now, as Densetsu stepped over their unconscious bouncer gingerly, unsheathing his katana with menacing determination. Nobody had ever made their bulky enforcer look like a mere child. Behind his mask Densetsu grinned as the eyeslits of the mask blazed in a terrifying red glow. He sensed another powerful presence inside the building these lowlives were guarding, but he decided to teach this lot a painful lesson first. He hated drug pushers, and he wanted these junkies to know that. To remember it, if they ever decided to slip powder in kids' pockets. "Now then, I'd expect you junkies to be tough...don't disappoint me." He mused ominously at his tense, wide eyed opponents before he surged forward, blade angled to attack. ---- Clatter. Sounds of broken glass echoed through the near empty room. The bewildered glares of men landed upon the silhouette concealed by shadows. Several courageous souls among the men began to walk forward in a quickened manner, attempting to deter the person's will with harsh words and snarls of anger. A few steps into the light and the figure once covered by darkness revealed in the shape of a young man's physique. Edged with muscle from every inch on his body, coated by a dark skinned complexion. The person's attire was rather causal for an assassination, the clothing of a simple yet darkened manner. Black jeans that almost appeared baggy, his upper half covered by a dark vest; buttoned up to just the top of his chest, leaving a visual of his collarbones, the vest possessed no sleeves, easily displaying his healthy biceps. His visage, complete screened behind a mask. Showing nothing with the white glow that shined through the hopes. Within those white circles, perfectly placed tomoe stood on guard; awaiting for the slightest of movement from the group of men. Drip. The sounds of water echoed. And as the tomoe has anticipated, one of the men charged forward; hoping going knock the stranger back with a straight left blow. An attack far too direct to catch an Shinobi of Kiyoshi's skill. By slightly stepping to his own left, Kiyoshi allowed the man's fist to lightly scrape the side of his face, not damaging him even the slightest but rather tickling him as it ran across, in retaliation by delivering his own right fisted lethal blow to the man's abdominal region. Getting a low grunt and gasp for air as he was propelled into several others. Some seemed to not be deterred by the example of Kiyoshi's strength. As soon as one fell, another sought to take his place. Still moving from his punch to the now unconscious first contender, in a swift motion, Kiyoshi turned while extending and lifting his foot outward, bringing to the second man's jaw long before he could think of striking. As if it were a repetitive task, one after another the men fell to the powerful legs of the dark man. It was almost as if he were breakdancing at this point, seemingly making an assassination into a mere exercise to test his physical capability. Actually spinning on the ground while men continue to take their turn in facing the boot. During the passings of this bout, bones were broken, along with several teeth lost. For Kiyoshi, it was all in a good day work to stop whatever these men were planning. Potential threats that needed to cease here, and ways from that building; an explosion would see emitting into the sky, indicating its imminent destruction. Yet again, from the shadows, a figure moved swifty appearing to have taken its exit. The deafening explosion tore through the night sky as the building shattered, tossing huge chunks of rubble everywhere; but through the chaos, fire and brimstone, something surged forward, intercepting the path of the exiting Kiyoshi Yuri. Densetsu's outfit billowed with the wind, as his fur laden hood revealed only two red dots in them, an ominous sight which inspired fear in petty criminals. The skies began to pour, as the last two standing occupants of the recent scene faced each other. "You're smooth, aren't you...sneaking away like that." Densetsu spoke slowly, as a soft 'tsk tsk' sound escaped from the dark opening of the hood. The veteran Uchiha's left hand jerked outwards next to him, as a kunai slipped through his sleeve into his hand. The kunai slowly moved ahead, aligned directly towards Kiyoshi's face; before it was thrust forth. "That's rather mean of you, blowing up an entire building. I hope you didn't think that a flashy stunt like that would aid your escape." While he sounded smug, the face beneath the snarling mask was anything but smug. Densetsu frowned to himself. The lightning release attack had been an immense one, to completely blast the building in such a manner, definitely killing all inside. He was thankful that he'd stayed behind to incapacitate those goons guarding the entrance to the premise, landing terrible wounds to their arms and legs; and badly breaking a few fingers as well. That attack could have very well taken him out inside the premise, if it had landed out of the blue. There was no doubt about it, this had been the presence he'd sensed outside. Potentially the guy in charge of this whole thing. As to why he's blown up the entire building, Densetsu would find out later on. He awaited the man's response, or move. Cut in between the builing and his exiting point, the dark figure stood quietly, steadily awaiting any sudden movement. The young man's brightly glowing eyes examined his foe, carefully reading the structure of his body. With his eyes' insight, he foresaw the man's actions mere seconds before they were ignited. The kunai cleanly cut through the air in its path to Kiyoshi, to evade was I simple matter; swifty doing just that by leaping to his left. Preparing to act almost immediately, Kiyoshi lightly rolled smoothly on the ground. Empowering his bare hands with the potent energies of his body, Kiyoshi had smashed his gloves into the floor, cracking it from his sheer might. From beneath them, four pillars of lightning shot into the skies. Soon after, their light has seemingly vanished only to reappear much brighter than ever before in an attempt to blind the newcomer. The kunai whizzed past Kiyoshi's face, burying it a sizeable distance away from dark silhouette. "Smart reflex," the Uchiha thought as he reacted quickly to his opponent's acrobatics; reappearing way around the back of Kiyoshi and away from the Lightning pillars; just as the dark figure smacked his palms into the ground and right before the fireworks started behind him. An old but nevertheless basic trick of the trade, so well used by the grizzled vigilante that it would leave opponents bewildered, thinking that he had used some form of Space-Time manipulation. The polarised, protective lenses of his mask kicked in, cutting out the glare as Densetsu thrust himself backwards into the air. His eyes had been fixed on Kiyoshi all along, analysing his movement, his strategies; but not before a powerful gust of sharpened air erupted from his fingertips, greatly wide and all the more treacherous to lightning, smashed forward in the dark figure's direction and his lightning manoeuvre at terrifying speed, threatening to take off the man's feet if he failed to react to the vigilante's instantaneous reversal. He would have no time to head towards his assailant if he dodged, as several explosions of smoke blasted around Densetsu's location, as the light drizzle had begun to recede, shrouding the the man in smoke, effectively making him disappear. To a sensor, it would also seem that many chakra signatures of the same source had suddenly popped up... From one position to the next, an act of what had appeared to be instantaneous teleportation but to only those that could not track such high speed movement. From the moment Kiyoshi had examined the man, a memory of the his chakra was embedded in the latter's mind. Eyes such as Kiyoshi's own could track and see efficiency in a view of slow motion. Despite not actually being that way, Kiyoshi was already set for a counteract for the counter, making rather excellent usage of his fire prowess. Using its raw power alone to propel the figure into the air graciously, allowing for a timely escape before smoke bombs encased Densetsu's being. Underneath that mask, the young man's face bore a smile of wicked content, as he was starting to enjoy the unfolding events. "At least this one a complete sucker." He voiced with the depths of his psyche. Upon landing back to the ground, the young man took in the sight of multiple chakra pathway systems, all which seemed to match his foe. And as the rain continued to down pour, Kiyoshi clasped his hands before chakra began to leak from his pores. The wind released from Densetsu hit the lightning pillars with force, nullifying the four creations with a high pitched screech, before creating a thunderous bang as the ground beneath the lightning blasted open. Densetsu sensed the man's chakra seeping out of his body, while also noting the rainfall, putting two and two together as his eyebrows furrowed in determination. While his anticipation of an attack set in, the man himself had actually broken into a high speed circular movement together with his clones around the surrounded figure who was gradually leaking chakra into the atmosphere, increasing their speed to such a blur as the intersected each others' paths repeatedly, where even the most experienced Sharingan users had barely been able to keep up previously. The speed of their movement began to force the smokescreens to rise into the atmosphere, before several lengthy blades screamed forth towards the dark figure from various directions—the sides, the front the back; as around three identical copies of Densetsu followed right behind the manifestations of wind chakra; while several blinding flashes of light erupted from all around Kiyoshi, bringing vision impediments into the fray as the dual attacks moved inwards. A key player in the aid of Kiyoshi's defense. The element of known versatility. Able to change flow at a single moment's notice. The element of water... The rain, a sufficient tool in itself with attacking and defending in the same regard. It poured into the ground from the heavy, and with a single thought and his outstanding prowess with this element would be all there was needed to began countermeasures. The moment of the lightning's collapse, set in motion of these measures at rather excellent timing. The rain started to collect around the young man, covering his body in a spiraling pillar. The pillar rose higher with each passing moment. The whistling wind was an indication of it's existence. "He's using Wind to combat my lightning.." In uet another conscious decision, the water decreased in temperature, keeping its molecules in place and hardening; water turned into ice. However, even with such a timely frame in which these actions to initiated, Kiyoshi's ice would not be able to tank the cutting power of wind completely. The flashes had momentarily blinded him, and the ice had been broken, causing tge rest of the pillar to explode outward, sending shards of the glass like water to rain down toward Densetsu and his clones. The oncoming clones shared their master's reaction and response time, but the sudden shift in matter of the water and its subsequent reaction to the sharp wind proved too much for one of the oncoming trio, the pioneer leading the charge, as the particles of ice tore through it, erasing its existence in a puff of smoke. The other two copies of Densetsu were however quicker, Sharingan behind their snarling masks detecting the movement of the shards while also keeping tabs on the temporarily blinded Kiyoshi, their eyes shielded by the visor of the mask that protected their eyeholes; granting them just enough vision to track him as they exerted powerful gusts of chakra from their bodies to knock all incoming projectiles off course while also sending bits and chunks of the ground below flying into the air as they blasted forward, heading directly towards the man. One of the two propelled himself into the air, somersaulting as he seemingly aimed a kick from the air at Kiyoshi while the other copy moved around the well muscled man, seemingly attempting a pincer move, as it prepared to slash at the man with a kunai, using incredible raw pace to quickly move in close—close enough for one good slash to the knees. However the other much distant clones who had surrounded Kiyoshi in the wide circle had also been forced to deal with the shower of deathly ice, as the air was filled with the warm blast of Densetsu's immense chakra—each and every one of the clones (and the original in their midst who had taken the liberty to blend in together with his copies around the time of the blinding flashes), unleashed their chakra unto the world; just enough to send the shards blasting off course in different directions. "He turned his Water Release to Ice. Could it be the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki?! No...possibly not. Could it be that this man, this person, has the ability to modulate between the very forms of water itself?" The real Densetsu thought to himself as these events transpired. "He's got Lightning as well, safe to assume he could manipulate Lightning in a similar way too." Densetsu wouldn't take this man lightly at all, even if he didn't show it. He prepared himself as a sticky substance began leaking out of the pores of his skin, as well as several of the surrounding clones. It was as if time itself had been put on an abrupt halt, with the air suddenly going quiet. The animals had long since free the area during the clash. Something was definitely off, the white glow radiating from his eyes shined even brighter than the previous time. Densetsu's clones would find most difficult to move in any closer. As if there were a greater force weighing them down. From his voice, a few words were uttered, words far too quiet to be properly distinguished by the human ears. And with those whispers, the world around Kiyoshi had begun to stretch outward. Not literally, but as if the was something pushing against them. Encased in a light of magnificent power, the control of the earth's gravity fell within Kiyoshi's grasp, using it as a weapon; the pushing Densetsu had felt grew stronger. Bombarding the terrain like a massive explosion, stripping the lands of its vegetation, only to reveal the dirt from underneath the formerly grassy grounds. The moment the chakra shockwave had begun to emanate from Kiyoshi, Densetsu's alarm bells had began ringing. His incoming clones were taken out first, puffing into absence in clouds of smoke. He planted his palms firmly on the ground as the shockwave approached, throwing himself backward shortly before the very soil seemed to shatter, taking out several more clones in the process, while the others were also sent into inexistence by their user's will—except one. This other copy flung an ordinary kunai high upwards before it too dissipated, the tool cutting through the air in an upwards arc towards Kiyoshi—with four explosive tags attached to it. Using the flying chunks of earth as footholds, the remaining Densetsu—what probably seemed to be the original, demonstrated a show of graceful acrobatics; utilising the thrust of the shockwave to his advantage, landing as its force weakened while skidding backwards to a halt, fingers forming the snake hand seal. The quiet air was interrupted by the sudden explosion of the tag, sending a rain of sharp metallic shrapnel down upon Kiyoshi, as Densetsu recollected his thoughts. "Was that the Repulsive Attack of the Rinnegan, or some other form of gravitational manipulation?" His thoughts voiced out aloud, in a hushed whisper to himself. He straightened his posture as his Sharingan spun behind their protective visor.